Numerous systems are known in the prior art for mounting display screens. Some of the most widely known are those for mounting the cathode ray tubes of televisions sets. Such systems are infrequently dismantled whereas assemblies used in electronic environments are frequently accessed for various reasons. Examples of such prior art assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,017,129 to Boldt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,289 to Veenendaal, U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,227 to Bruce et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,408 to Coleman U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,176 to Smith et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,630 to Levins et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,300 to Sung and U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,132 to Adachi et al.
However, there remains a need for a simple assembly which is easily fabricated and wherein the chassis portion is easily assembled and disassembled to a front panel which remains attached to a support structure, such as a rack.